Le bouquet miracle
by Arthygold
Summary: Que dire... ? XD Os écrit en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Sea-Rune. Pas vraiment adressé aux fans du Rhadanon. Aucune garanti niveau qualité et en cas de traumatisme. En gros ? Un délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux dans lequel figure nos dragons préférés plus perso mystère, ainsi que quelques spectres, chevaliers, marinas et divinités qui ne font que passer leur chemin.


Hellow :3

Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un nouvel Os dédié spécialement à **Sea-Rune** dont c'est l'anniversaire.

Alors joyeux anniversaire et profite bien de ce cadeau x))

(titre alternatif : "Karma")

Peut-être que certains comprendront si je mentionne _"Un mariage mouvementé"_. Un Os sortie tout droit des fantaisies bizarres d'un certain auteur. Et sur lequel je n'ai qu'un mot à dire... VENGEANCE !

Bon, je vais très probablement me faire pleins d'ennemis, mais sachez que ce n'est nullement mon but et que j'ai mes raisons xD !

Aussi, je vous préviens que ce qui va suivre n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est du pur crack (oui oui, ça n'en a pas l'air au début) dénué de toute logique. (Ça me fait penser que je n'ai plus rien écrit de sérieux depuis un moment…)

J'ai prévenu, alors abstenez vous avec les tomates pourries s'il vous plaît *yeux de chaton* (mdr, à ce stade-là, c'est même plus à des tomates que je m'attends, mais des couteaux, limite des haches xDDD)

Je rappelle pour les intéressé-e-s que nous avons un serveur _**Discord Saint Seiya**_ si jamais vous seriez tenté-e-s de nous rejoindre ;) Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Car dose folie, on est servie xD

Que dire de plus, euhm *tousse* très chers amis fans du Rhadanon, passez votre chemin ? xDD

Voilà, j'ai terminé mon blabla habituel, je vous laisse juger ce...truc par vous-même à présent xD

**Disclaimer **: l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-x-X-x-

Après leur retour à la vie, les chevaliers, marinas, spectres et tout être vivant reliés à un quelconque sanctuaire s'étaient décidés à reprendre leur vie en main et rattraper tout ce qu'ils avaient raté dans leur jeunesse.

A commencer par les amours.

Ces hommes avaient beau être des guerriers entièrement dédiés au combat, à la guerre et à leur divinité. Ils n'en restèrent pas moins de jeunes humains aux cœurs d'artichaut.

Perturbés et emportés dans les tourbillons tumultueux de sentiments dont ils n'avaient pas la moindre connaissance, il n'était pas rare de surprendre telle et telle personne ensemble un jour, pour le lendemain les retrouver suspendus aux bras d'un autre.

Craignant que la mort ne revienne réclamer son dû, c'est avec le sentiment d'avoir l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête qu'ils cherchaient désespérément à profiter de leurs nouvelles vies au maximum.

En l'occurrence, le seul objectif qu'ils s'étaient _absolument tous_ mis en tête ce dernier mois, était de trouver leurs "âme sœurs" comme l'avait appelé le chevalier du verseau, un livre en main, au tout récent banquet qui avait eu lieu.

Le sanctuaire le plus investi dedans fut avec grand surprise celui du monde souterrain. Ayant vécu que pour le combat et ressuscités tous les x siècles dans ce seul but, les pauvres avait encore plus de retard que leurs anciens ennemis.

C'était donc avec une fervente détermination qu'ils se démenèrent tous (certains plus activement que d'autres) à la tâche qui se trouvait être plus laborieux et pénible qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Les enfers se retrouva sens dessus dessous en un moins de temps. Quelques spectres en laissèrent même de côté leurs précieux devoirs pour régler les conflits.

Entre trahison, vol de petit-ami, maintes séductions médiocres, menaces de mort, philtres d'amours, malédictions et bien d'autres. L'humble demeure du vénéré et craint Hadès se transforma vite en le centre de drama des trois sanctuaires. Tellement qu'il n'était pas rare de voir quelques chevaliers ou marinas abandonner leurs chers écrans télévisés généreusement offertes par Athéna et Poséidon - car ils en avaient les moyens bon sang - pour faire le trajet jusqu'aux enfers avec leur popcorn.

Une poignée de spectres crurent même apercevoir la silhouette divine du maître de l'olympe descendre jusqu'ici l'espace d'un instant pour rire à gorge déployée d'une voix grave résonnant dans le royaume entier pour ensuite se retirer aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Son petit frère venu se moquer en personne fut la goutte de trop pour le sombre Monarque qui fit ses bagages pour s'installer, et ce, définitivement à Elysion avec les Dieux Jumeaux pour enfin être au calme.

Mais malgré le chaos régnant en maître, il y avait une règle d'or à ne pas enfreindre au sein des enfers au risque de subir une colère draconienne.

Il y avait un couple, un seul qui avait réussi à survivre tous les naufrages et qui était, sans exception, intouchable.

Ils vivaient leur idylle, enfermés dans leur bulle à l'écart des autres. Ne se souciant guère des problèmes les entourant et n'intervenant jamais.

L'ex dragon des mers et la Whyverne. Voilà, un duo à en donner de sueurs froides. Pourtant, le respect, était étonnamment au rendez-vous à chacune de leurs apparitions. Pas uniquement du respect, mais aussi de l'admiration dans certains cas.

Leur complicité et le lien fort qu'ils partageaient donnait un exemple et un idéal à atteindre.

Beaucoup se demandaient comment les deux rivaux en étaient arrivés à se mettre ensemble. De nombreux paris virent le jour parmi la mêlé spectres et de squatteurs venus de d'autres sanctuaires.

Les leur devaient probablement être dénués de tant d'agitation, source même de leur divertissement.

Certains supposaient qu'ils se soient jetés ni plus, ni moins sur la gueule et aient réglé tout ça par la seule force de leurs poings. D'autres pensaient qu'ils avaient été forcés de se réconcilier et avaient appris à se connaître par la suite.

Il y avait à côté de cela, des théories des plus farfelues.

Comme quoi, l'un manipulait l'autre par on ne sait quel enchantement. Ou encore, qu'ils étaient des âme-sœurs s'étant perdus de vue et dont les chemins s'étaient de nouveau croisés sur le champ de bataille où ils ont choisi d'un commun accord de se sacrifier en dernière preuve d'amour.

Les spectres aussi pouvaient se montrer guimauve quand ils le voulaient.

Malheureusement, aucune de toutes leurs suppositions ne faisait transparaître la vérité.

_Dans les quartiers des juges…_

« Tu as fait QUOI ?

\- Je l'ai jeté Kanon. Répondit calmement le propriétaire des lieux en continuant de siroter son thé.

\- JETÉ ? Comment as-tu osé ?

\- Ça fait pratiquement un mois, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait les garder indéfiniment ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua le second gémeau de mauvaise foi.

La Whyverne posa sa tasse en soupirant. Décidément, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir terminer son précieux _tea time_ en paix. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction excessive de la part de son compagnon, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait d'être dérangé.

« Kanon…

\- NOTRE bouquet, celui de notre rencontre, comment as-tu pu ? Le coupa grossièrement le chevalier.

\- Elles étaient en train de faner… Tenta de se justifier le juge.

\- ET ALORS ?

\- Et alors, quand des fleurs fanent, on les jette. Elles finissent par mourir, perdre leurs couleurs et leur éclat. En résumé, c'est moche et je ne garde pas ça dans mes appartements. »

Le regard azuré se durcit encore plus suite à ça.

« T'insinues quoi là ? Que les belles choses ne le restent pas éternellement et qu'après, elles sont bon pour la poubelle ?

\- Kanon, je pense qu'on s'éloigne un peu de…

\- Parce que tu comptes me jeter de la même manière une fois que je ne répondrai plus à tes critères ?

\- Quoi ? Non, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Fit le blond en se massant les tempes.

\- Mais si mais si !

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer des fleurs à un homme. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai dit que je ne les gardais pas car elles fanaient, en fait non, ce n'est même pas qu'elles fanaient, elles l'étaient déjà depuis longtemps. Tu serais prêt à garder un cadavre dans tes appartements ?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Rhadamanthe songeait sérieusement à revoir ses goûts en matière de petit ami, car la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était tout bonnement ridicule.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien.

\- Je rêve ou tu me chasses ?

\- Oh par Hadès. Se lamenta le juge. »

Il n'y avait rien à dire, le jumeau de Saga pouvait se montrer si dramatique et terriblement fatigant par moments. Au plus grand damne de l'anglais.

Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'autre ne fit pas plus de commentaires et suivit le conseil du blond, sans oublier de claquer la porte bruyamment en sortant.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait lui-même conscience que ses paroles n'étaient plus très rationnelles et sensées.

Du moins, c'était ce que Rhadamanthe espérait, car rester en froid avec son autre moitié n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

« Conflit de couple ? Plus si parfait que ça ce couple phare de nos deux sanctuaires. »

Le juge aurait pu sursauter à l'entente de la voix de la nouvelle présence qui s'était manifestée, mais sachant d'ores et déjà de qui il s'agissait et en y étant, bien malgré lui, déjà habitué, il n'en fut rien.

« Eaque, passe par la porte bon sang.

\- Mais c'est pas drôle sinon !

\- Je m'en contrebalance, descends de là !

\- Oui oui votre Altesse. »

Le népalais, négligemment assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre laissée ouverte par son frère, se laissa tomber et atterrit souplement sur ses deux jambes.

« Alors dis-moi tout, besoin des conseils de ton frère préféré ?

\- Non merci, je m'en sors parfaitement sans.

\- Alleeeez, fais pas ton timide. Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés cette fois ? Il a mis son linge dans le mauvais panier ? Il a mal rangé les couverts ? T'as insulté Saga ? Il a mélangé plusieurs variants d'arômes dans ton thé ? Ah pire ! Il n'a pas levé son petit doigt ?!

\- Eaque stop. Et rien de tel, j'ai juste jeté les fleurs qui traînaient sur la table de salon.

\- … Ce bouquet horrible ?

\- Oui.

\- Celui que tu voulais nous offrir à Minos et moi et qu'on a fait explosé immédiatement à sa vue ?

\- Celui aussi qu'on a retrouvé à ta porte du jour au lendemain ?

\- Oui.

\- Celui que..

\- Oui Eaque celui-là ! »

_Quelques jours après leur résurrection, Rhadamanthe se promenait dans un village à la recherche d'un présent pour ses chers, mais ô si pénibles frères. Il était censé les retrouver d'ici deux jours pour une réunion officielle de juges, de "frérots" comme le Garuda aimait le dire. Ce genre de réunion qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis cinq siècles et qui était miraculeusement revenue sur le tapis suite à un coup de tête. Mais bon, qui était le blond pour poser des questions et aller à l'encontre des désirs de ses cadets ? _

_C'était donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il se traînait dans les rues bien trop animées à son humble avis, faisant vagabonder son regard d'une boutique à une autre sans toutefois trouver satisfaction. _

_Encore rien n'avait particulièrement retenu son attention. Il fallait dire aussi que l'envie n'était pas très présente, voire inexistante. _

_Il passa encore une bonne demi-heure à déambuler dans les ruelles sans de but précis, les mains mollement enfouies au fond des poches de sa veste et une mine de déterré affiché sur le visage ne le quittant pas. _

_Il considérait même l'idée de rentrer les mains vides au lieu de perdre son temps sur Terre inutilement. _

_Mais, comme si ses frangins avaient entendu le fond de ses pensées depuis leurs tribunaux, une chose trouva enfin grâce à ses yeux._

_Reconnaissant vaguement une silhouette bien connue au loin, ses pas prirent inconsciemment sa direction avant d'arriver à hauteur de la personne tenant délicatement ce qui semblait ressembler à un tas de verdure composé de façon désordonnée entre le creux de ses mains mate. _

_Effectivement, la chose devant ses yeux échappait à toute logique. _

_C'était tout bonnement horrible, le pire bouquet de fleurs qu'il ait jamais vu. Enfin, si on pouvait encore parler de fleurs…_

_Même un enfant se promenant dans les bois en cueillant des plantes au hasard aurait pu faire mieux ! _

_Rhadamanthe remarqua une surprise visible se dessiner sur les traits qui avaient perdu il y a de cela longtemps l'insouciance de l'enfance, sur le visage de cet homme qu'il pensait ne plus revoir._

_Pour être honnête, il gardait encore une certaine animosité à son égard et aurait préféré ne plus croiser sa route du tout pour le restant de cette nouvelle vie._

_C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait s'expliquer son geste à s'approcher encore plus._

_« Spectre._

_\- Chevalier. »_

_Les formalités s'arrêtaient là au vu des apparences._

_Son ancien adversaire s'étant tourné vers lui pour le saluer -certes froidement- la Whyverne put en profiter pour avoir un aperçu de plus près des plantes. _

_Il reconnut donc les feuilles et capitules à crochets très particulières de la bardane qui décoraient l'extérieur du bouquet. _

_Avec surprise, il découvrit également quelques feuilles de basilic et des pissenlits habilement glissées entre le végétal de grande taille._

_Qui que soit la personne à laquelle il compte l'offrir, il ne doit pas la tenir fortement dans son cœur pour avoir confectionné un tel présent. Plus que la laideur de la composition, c'était plus et avant tout la signification qu'elles cachaient. _

_Haine, sombre jalousie, rancœur, ..._

_« Charmant bouquet. Fit remarquer le blond._

_\- Il est pour mon frère. Répondit le défenseur de la terre, comme s'il avait éprouvé le besoin de se justifier face à lui. »_

_De mieux en mieux, pensa le juge. Il s'imagina un instant faire pareil aux siens. Eaque et Minos n'hésiteront sûrement pas à lui faire la peau pour ce genre d'affront, aussi futile et puéril soit-il._

_Mais le geste de l'homme qui l'avait emmené dans sa tombe ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'était bien même chevalier qui s'était joué des dieux à bon escient. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait de sérieux penchants suicidaires et une faible stabilité mentale._

_Mais c'est alors qu'une soudaine révélation le frappa soudainement. Enseveli en dessous de fleurs qui prenaient bien trop de place se cachait une vérité, un autre aspect._

_Des mots masqués derrière des couches de mensonges. _

_Des mots qu'on arrivait à prononcer à haute voix, des mots qui restaient toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre coincés au fond de la gorge. Mais qu'on tentait en désespoir de cause tout de même à transmettre._

_Ils ne tapaient pas dans l'œil, ils se faisaient discrets. Tout comme le message que l'ex général voulait faire passer probablement. _

_Au sein du bouquet se trouvait quelques branches d'Olivier et des Asphodèles. _

_Symbolisant le regret du passé et le désir de réconciliation._

_Il ne se souvenait pas être particulièrement calé en botanique, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ce savoir était déjà imprimé dans sa mémoire. Il se demandait comment l'autre avait eu accès à ces connaissances. Ou l'avait-il composé à l'aveugle ? Improbable._

_Néanmoins, l'anglais fut contraint de revoir son opinion et dû admettre, que finalement, c'était le cadeau parfait. Tellement parfait qu'il était tenté de faire pareil. _

_« Ton frère comprendra ? »_

_Si le chevalier sembla perdu un instant en ne sachant pas à qui ou quoi il référait, il n'en montra quasiment rien et se reprit très rapidement._

_« Evidemment, je compte là-dessus._

_\- Je vois…_

_\- De toutes façons, même s'il ne capte pas, quelqu'un le fera pour lui, vu comme il est entouré… _

_\- Mais tu voudrais qu'il en prenne conscience lui-même._

_\- N-non, enfin si, peu importe ! »_

_Mais le guerrier d'Hadès n'était pas dupe, toutefois, ne considérant cela comme pas de son ressort, il ne fit aucun commentaire._

_Le chevalier d'or et le juge échangèrent encore quelques banalités dans une ambiance...presque agréable ? Avant de se quitter sur un bref au revoir._

_Une fois le jumeau du troisième gardien parti, Rhadamanthe, après moultes hésitations finit par passer le seuil de la boutique à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis._

_Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il sollicita l'aide de la vendeuse d'âge mûr. Celle-ci le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de lâcher un gros soupir, ainsi qu'un "Ces jeunes de nos jours, plus capables d'offrir de simples roses ou tulipes"._

_Avant de lui informer qu'il n'était pas possible d'obtenir ce genre de produit en boutique, mais qu'elle pouvait en commander s'il le voulait._

_Le blond, compréhensif, lui demanda gentiment de lui en confectionner un pour ses frères. _

_Ses pensées vagabondèrent ensuite vers un certain chevalier et la rencontre qui avait eu lieu il y avait de cela quelques minutes et il se retrouva à se tourner de nouveau vers la femme pour modifier sa demande. Ne désirant plus seulement un seul bouquet, mais deux._

_Résignée, la vendeuse ne put qu'acquiescer en sortant son petit carnet de notes pour y écrire deux, trois mots au crayon. _

_Satisfait, ce fut de bonne humeur que le juge rentra aux enfers ce jour-là. _

_Deux jours plus tard, il ressortit du petit magasin avec ses précieux présents au bras. L'un destiné à ses frangins. L'autre, qu'il comptait faire livrer par le biais d'un spectre quelconque une fois de nouveau chez lui._

_Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver au pied de sa porte l'exact exemplaire de ce qu'il s'était procuré un peu plus tôt._

_L'identité de son expéditeur ne lui était aucunement inconnu et le principal concerné ne tentait vraisemblablement pas à se cacher non plus._

_Bien malgré lui, Rhadamanthe esquissa un léger et discret sourire qui fut tellement furtif qu'on pourrait croire l'avoir rêvé._

_Et c'est ainsi que commença une correspondance loufoque entre nos deux dragons qui consistait majoritairement à s'envoyer des fleurs tous les x jours._

_Ces échanges prirent toutefois fin le jour où une Violette entra en scène après de nombreux envois et retours mouvementés._

_Avec l'arrivée du dernier message représentant une Violette Double sonna la fin d'un passé qu'on enterrait pour de bon derrière soi et le début d'une nouveauté qu'ils prirent le temps de découvrir tout en douceur._

_«_ Allô ? Les enfers appellent Rhadamanthys de la Whyverne. Déjà mort ? »

Ravi d'avoir sorti son frère de ses songes, le Garuda lui faisait toujours face avec ce même sourire espiègle.

« Alors, tu t'es décidé à faire quelque chose ou tu comptes rester planté là ?

\- Je compte rester planté là. Répéta de but en blanc la Whyverne.

\- Sérieusement, tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu as sorti ta bouteille de Whisky et mit de côté ton cher _tea time_. Et te bourrer la gueule, tu ne le fait que quand t'es contrarié. Va le retrouver au lieu de jouer au gars borné !

\- Où est Minos ? Attaqua alors le blond, las des interrogations de son cadet.

\- Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Minos vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes ensemble après tout.

\- Tché ! D'où te viennent ces bêtises si soudainement ? Combien de fois devrions-nous te le répéter, nous sommes dans une relation ouverte, _ouverte._ Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Rhadamanthe arqua un sourcil, peu convaincu par les paroles du brun.

« Ah ? Et c'est donc pour ça que tu as manqué de tuer Rune pour s'être trop approché de lui l'autre fois ? Ou encore, comment Byaku s'est retrouvé dans un coma à cause de ton élixir au contenu douteux juste pour une petite remarque à peine déplacée de sa part ?

\- ….

\- Sans oublier la fois où…

\- Ok c'est bon, ferme-là ! » Cria le jeune juge, beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Il en oublia même toute l'histoire des dragons et s'en alla d'un pas furibond pour défouler sa colère ailleurs.

Enfin en paix, la Whyverne se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuire et se versa un énième verre de Whisky, attendant presque inconsciemment que les portes closes devant son nez se re ouvrent pour faire apparaître la silhouette gracieuse du dragon des mers.

Hélas, il n'en fut rien pour les trente prochaines minutes où sa bouteille et lui restèrent en tête-à-tête entre ces quatre murs qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier ce sentiment de solitude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un doux parfum ne vienne interrompre ses pensées moroses dues au surplus d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Son compagnon avait fini par revenir, mais avec une forme inidentifiable lui étant accrochée au bras.

Le juge fronça les sourcils en remarquant la présence non-désirée de cet inconnu. Kanon était-il donc revenu pour lui avouer qu'il l'avait trompé ? Qui avait donc osé ?

Mais de nouveau, une odeur enivrante fit son chemin jusqu'à ses narines, engourdissant tous ses sens au passage. Créant comme une sorte de brume l'empêchant de rester lucide.

« Kanon ?

\- RHADA ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Sautilla presque le gémeau sur place. Gigotant de droite à gauche ce qui semblait être un être vivant tout rabougri et courbé dont la peau et l'armure étaient parsemées d'horribles petits boutons. »

_Juste avant…_

_Kanon, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, traversa les longs et interminables couloirs hâtivement, comme pour échapper à quelque chose._

_Fulminant contre la stupidité de son amant à comprendre et sa propre incapacité à s'exprimer correctement sans en venir aux poings ou aux insultes._

_C'est également dans cet état mental qu'il le vit. Grand comme trois pommes, les pieds omettant ce petit son désagréable d'une ventouse se collant puis se détachant du sol et surtout, des fleurs très connues assemblées grossièrement entre ses mains flétries. _

_Curieux, le jumeau de Saga s'approcha avec méfiance. Quand il fut assez prêt à son goût, il l'interpella. _

_Mais sa bouche resta grande ouverte à mi-phrase, comme à la recherche d'oxygène._

_Une nouvelle lueur prit vit au fond de ses prunelles et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent._

_Pendant ce temps, le spectre qui était parvenu à se faufiler ni vu, ni connu jusqu'à là avait vu ses plans être entravés par l'apparition impromptue de ce chevalier d'Athéna. _

_Il avait sur un coup de bol découvert un bouquet de fleurs bien abîmé dans les poubelles extérieures des enfers. Pensant qu'il pourrait les offrir à sa tendre et adorée Dame Pandore en guise de cadeau pour lui prouver encore une fois, qu'il était son second (*cough* larbin) idéal, il avait de suite péché la chose de la benne à ordure. _

_Pour la charmer davantage, il eut la merveilleuse idée d'aller fouiller dans les affaires du juge du Garuda pour y trouver un flacon rose à paillettes. _

_Sans chichi, il déversa l'entièreté du liquide sur les plantes pratiquement mortes._

_Qui aurait cru que cela engendrait de tels effets ?_

C'est ainsi qu'il fut transporté tel un vulgaire sac de patate par l'homme ayant trompé les dieux auparavant jusqu'aux quartiers des juges des enfers.

Finalement déposé au sol, c'est en tremblant de peur pour sa vie insignifiante, qu'il finit par remarquer après un moment que les deux hommes détenant les pouvoirs de le réduire en poussière en un clin d'œil n'étaient pas disposés à le faire en cet instant.

Au contraire, une lueur étrangère dansait dans leurs yeux.

« Zélos du crapaud, c'est bien ça ? Questionna Kanon. »

Le spectre hocha mécaniquement de la tête en réponse.

« Bonne nouvelle pour toi, je te veux ! » Déclara-t-il sans aucune honte avant de se baisser à sa hauteur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche langoureusement.

Dire que le plus petit fut choqué, était un euphémisme. Le pauvre était resté pétrifié sur place. Sachant pertinemment qu'une colère absolument féroce allait s'abattre sur lui à la seconde. Mais encore une fois, il fut surpris.

Si la Whyverne s'était rapprochée, ce n'était pas pour lui promettre mille souffrances comme il le pensait, mais à son tour répéter le même geste de son compagnon.

Le choc passé, Zélos, saucissonné entre les deux amants, se dit que, quitte à se retrouver dans cette situation malencontreuse, autant en profiter !

C'est pour cela, que quand il fut soulevé avec une délicatesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu jadis, jusqu'à la chambre pour plus d'intimité, il ne protesta point et se laissa faire gentiment.

_**END**_

* * *

HAHAHAHA

Imaginez ce rire sardonique, mais avec des larmes TTwTT

Wesh, j'vous jure que je suis dégoûtée. Au bout de ma vie je vous assure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vendu mon âme au diable xD

Pour ma défense, ce n'était _vraiment _pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ton anniv. Mais le temps a joué contre moi et puis, tu n'as pas arrêté avec tes menaces et provocations ces derniers temps donc hein. Tu l'as cherché quelque part TwT !

Encore bon anniversaire mwhahaha !

Et un grand merci aux personnes ayant lu jusqu'au bout, vous êtes dotés d'un énorme courage et d'une mentalité de fer, sachez-le !

Je vous félicite et vous remercie encore une fois.

Entre-temps, je vais essayer de retrouver la motivation pour retourner vers mes fics avec des pairings _sains_.

* * *

_***La bardane :**__ Tu me fais chier_

_**Basilic : **__Je te hais. _

_**Pissenlit : **__Sombre jalousie_

_**Asphodèle :**__ Je regrette le passé_

_**Olivier :**__ Réconciliation_

_**Violette : **__amour caché_

_**Violette Double : **__Je partage votre amour_

_Et pas la peine de me dire que des fleurs fanent habituellement sous quelques jours, max une semaine xD Les fanfics ne sont pas toujours logiques xD Et puis, il ne s'agit à proprement parler même pas de fleurs, mais de quelques branches, des feuilles de basilic et tout et tout (on sent l'amour xD). Argument valable ou pas XD ?_

* * *

**Pastellow : **Merci pour ta review :3 Ptdr tu m'étonnes (si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas fan non plus hein, faut pas croire TwT) En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un mot même si certains aspects étaient...jrzej XD


End file.
